


Barbie Girl

by satisfyingbliss



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, In a way, M/M, TJ in the background, Tumblr: Buzzfeed Creations Challenge, idk what to even tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfyingbliss/pseuds/satisfyingbliss
Summary: Big black threatening letters towered over him like a beast ready to attack, reading what had to be one of the most terrifying sentences ever structured.Ryan wears Barbie clothing, written in all caps, underlined with a few furiously made red lines.OrRyan lost a bet to Shane and TJ, so he finds himself at Shane's mercy regarding the punishment.





	Barbie Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for round three of the Buzzfeed Creations Challenge, 'Welcome to the 90's'  
> My prompt was the song Barbie Girl by Aqua.  
> Inspired by the video 'Men Try Women's Swimwear' and Steven's video of Ryan's punishment after losing a bet to him.  
> I'm sorry.

Ryan walked into one of the bigger studios at Buzzfeed expecting Shane with his phone out, ready to embarrass Ryan on Instagram, only to see a whole production going on. A blue screen was rolled out, two cameras were set up in front of it to capture a front and side angle of the shot, a single mirror at the side. TJ sat behind the cameras with a laptop pulled up on his lap, and then there was Shane, standing tall and looking proud with a big stupid smile on his face like he just stole a cookie off someone's plate without getting noticed.

''I-'' Ryan stuttered, stopping in place.

''Don't be shy.'' Shane beckoned him in a sweet voice, making the scene seem even more horrific.

Hesitantly, Ryan walked over.

''Stand there in the middle.'' Shane pointed a finger at a spot perfectly framed by both cameras.

Ryan obliged, looking down to make sure he was in the exact spot he needed to be in, then brought his eyes up at Shane who was still grinning like an idiot.

''So, tell me, Ryan. Why are we here today?'' Shane chuckled, looking at the nervous man in front of him.

''I- I lost a bet to you... and-'' Ryan looked over at TJ but turned to observe Shane as he walked over and went behind the screen, ''You're not really going to make me take my shirt off and drink hot sauce, are you?''

''Oh, Ry, what makes you say that?'' Shane cooed as he wheeled out a covered rack.

''What-'' Ryan chuckled nervously, ''What are you doing?''

A cunning look came into Shane's eyes as his lips stretched into a sly smile. He pulled the cover down with one swift motion, revealing various dresses, skirts and swimsuits all matching in one thing, they were pink.

Ryan realized he shook hands with the devil without knowing it. 

''No, no, no.'' He laughed, taking a step back.

''Today, ladies and gentlemen,'' Shane started with a deep voice, ''we will have Ryan Bergara try on three different Barbie inspired outfits.'' he exclaimed excitedly, grinning like a fool.

It is moments like this that made Ryan question why he ever thought there was a prickle of sensible thought inside the chaotic mind of the man that was Shane Madej.

''I fucking- can't believe you.''

Shane shrugged, closing his eyes as the corner of his lips twisted upward with sass.

''You have to be kidding me?'' Ryan stared up at the board Shane put on top of the rack.

Big black threatening letters towered over him like a beast ready to attack, reading what had to be one of the most terrifying sentences ever structured.  _Ryan wears Barbie clothing,_  written in all caps, underlined with a few furiously made red lines.

''This must be a joke, I mean-'' Ryan gestured towards the board, his mouth staying half open as he tried to think of what to say.

He turned his head to the side to look at the clown who came up with this idea.

''What are you doing?'' he let his hand fall down, his expression becoming one of annoyance.

''Had to get your reaction. This is going to Instagram as a preview.'' Shane beamed at him from behind his phone, taking glances from the screen to see Ryan's actual response.

''But you're joking right?'' Ryan cracked a desperate smile, ''Right Teeg?'' he looked behind only to see him laughing with equal menace as Shane so beautifuly did before.

''I most definitely am not joking.'' Shane pocketed the phone and walked over to him, ''Now let's pick something out!''

''I will punch that fucking smile off your face.'' Ryan pointed a finger at Shane, a wide grin spread across his face.

Shane winked at him, fishing out a pink swimsuit from the rack, ''Let's start with this.''

Ryan rolled his eyes and took the hanger with him behind the screen to change. He walked out a few minutes later.

He stood in the middle and turned towards the mirror. The pink one-piece bathing suit framed him perfectly. 

''Oh my God.'' Ryan laughed, ''This is literally-''

''I think you look hot.'' Shane said from behind the camera.

''You think I look hot?'' Ryan wheezed in disbelief.

The bathing suit covered most of his torso and had two strips to tie around the neck to hold everything in place.

''I think, yeah.'' Shane shrugged, taking out his phone, ''Looks good, Ry.'' he took a photo without even trying to be subtle about it.

''I fucking-'' Ryan glared at him, grinning, ''I'm changing.'' he walked back behind the screen.

''Sure, have this.'' Shane handed him two hangers, ''This one is classic.''

Ryan emerged from behind the screen, this time dressed in a white crop top with the Barbie logo written on it and a pair of pink shorts. He looked himself over in the mirror, scrunching his nose at his own thoughts.

''I mean- I don't know how this is  _classic_  but I hate it less than the swimsuit.'' He turned to Shane, ''At least my junk isn't falling out.''

Ryan wiggled a bit to test out the shorts. They were tight, obviously not designed to fit over bigger muscles, but they still managed to support his ass pretty well, which Shane didn't fail to notice. The shirt exposed most of his toned stomach, barely covering his chest as it was again not the perfect size.

''What about the shirt? I bet you're a real fan of it.'' Shane teased.

Ryan leaned his head to the side and gave him a glare before turning back to the mirror, ''If I walked around in this I would have to pull it down all the time in case a nipple is falling out. But I guess you have to sacrifice something, right?'' he smiled, ''This ain't the worst. What's next?''

Shane laughed loudly as he handed Ryan the last thing he picked from the rack.

''I swear to God, I will murder you.'' Ryan looked up at him.

''Do I have to come out?'' Ryan said from behind the screen

''You know you have to, c'mon!'' Shane encouraged him.

Ryan walked back into the middle of the set in a pink 50's style cocktail dress covered with white polka dots, topped with a white collar. Shane doubled over in laughter while TJ was barely holding his shit together.

''This might easily be the lowest moment of my life.'' Ryan deadpanned, looking straight at the camera.

''What? No!'' Shane wiped his eyes, still chuckling, ''I think you look amazing.''

Ryan sighed, almost broken in complete defeat.

''So, what have we learned today?'' Shane smiled at him.

''Not to make fucking bets with you two ever again.'' Ryan crossed his arms.

''I can't take you seriously even less than usual. Please go change.'' Shan laughed and turned the cameras off, ''That's a wrap.''

The set was taken down, leaving them finally done for today. Shane followed Ryan down the hallway as they made their way out.

''You liked those shorts, right?'' Shane glanced at Ryan with a raised eyebrow.

Ryan chuckled at that, looking up at him, ''Yeah, they were kinda nice.''

''You think Buzzfeed will miss them?'' Shane grinned mischievously.

''You took them?'' Ryan's eyes widened.

''C'mon Barbie, let's go party.''


End file.
